Blurble Blurble
by Kressidia
Summary: Random themed short Bulma and Vegeta blurbs. Will be many and some may be rated M for sexual situations, violence, and explicit language.
1. Choice

**Prompt: ****Choice**

**Pairing: ****Vegeta X Bulma**

I was approaching the most important decision of my life, it seemed. On one hand, I had my ex-boyfriend Yamcha almost half my life who was sweet and caring, yet conniving, jealous and a serial cheater. Yes, who would cheat on me, I know, but it happened more times than I can count. Yamcha, minus the myriad of cons, was essentially the perfect husband for me. He even helped me take care of Trunks in Vegeta's self-inflicted absence.

However

My fickle heart kept urging me to the dark side, it seemed. Vegeta is the polar opposite of Yamcha in every way literally possible, right down from personality to appearance. This infuriating man was the ultimate brood, stoic, surprisingly bashful and shy, standoffish, a prude and not one chivalrous bone in his body. Yea, that's Vegeta alright. However, Vegeta's issues stemmed from something much darker than anyone could ever imagine. Scars, mental and physical, that ran so deep that they hit his soul and defiled him in the process. His temperament is meant to push others away…But…in some strange way, his opening up to me and allowing me to birth his heir…makes me feel unique. Special.

Vegeta has not opened up to anybody but me…a stray thought that has kept me hopelessly in love with him all these years. This seemingly boorish man has bombarded me with the most ruthless and insensitive insults yet protected me from most of the harm aimed my way. His stubbornness has held him back from ever verbally letting me know how and if he feels even a modicum of anything for me, yet in the heat of passion, his gorgeous obsidian depths are ablaze as he caresses every inch of me like a lover would. Not like I'm a prostitute, no, like a lover.

…

It seems my heart is already a little biased, choosing this irrational yet enigmatic and meticulous prince who chooses every action carefully and with the utmost thought. My genius mind keeps preaching and urging me that Yamcha is much safer for me, much more predictable.

Choices, choices.


	2. Blood

**Prompt: ****#17 Blood**

**Pairing:**** Vegeta X Bulma**

It was everywhere, coating every visable surface. My extra sensory sense of smell easily identified the coppery scent of fresh blood, nothing that I wasn't accustomed to. Ah, blood, my forgotten friend. I found solace in your scent so long ago in my horrid enslavement. So vivid are my memories of our time spent together, me covered in your warm embrace.

My obsidian depths scanned the room, hesitantly pausing on the object of my obsession, whether it be known to her or not, drenched in the warm and now sticky fluid. Sleeping like a baby, no doubt, as always she never has her guard up. A plethora of emotions attacked me all at once, my iris's wildly scrutinizing the suddenly overwhelming darkness, my eyes then sliding to stare at the now black turned blood that stained my hands. I couldn't help but let the all too familiar sadistic grin spread over my lips.

Blood, the true smell of home, almost like a mother's embrace. No matter the circumstance blood will always be a sick kind of solace to me. Especially matted in 'her' feathery turquoise mane. I pondered for a moment, wondering how furious the woman would be upon waking then decided that I didn't care in the slightest, after all, it was that sharp tongue and fiery demeanor that attracted me to her in the first place.

As soon as those thoughts exited, however, I became instantly frenzied, seeking more blood, an unadultered need; no, desire to rip flesh from bone, muscle from tendon and to hear the pleas of mercy…the morbid cries of anguish as one is mutilated and eradicated from existence. Watching the life evacuate one's eyes, all to get another taste of the lust; Blood Lust that is.

Sauntering over in the darkness to the human remains of the fools who dare try to harm my Queen, I heaved a sigh of relief and pure bliss as my tongue licked the blood that saturated my fingers, a feel of pure insanity coursing through every fiber of my being. One mere thought in my mind.

I would kill to save her life. Not kill, no, Massacre, slaughter, Murder.

One solemn oath, Hell, I would kill for much less.


	3. Seeking Solace

**Prompt:**** #5 Seeking Solace**

**Pairing:**** Vegeta X Bulma**

I ran to him blindly, grasping in the darkness. I knew there was a high proficiency that my dark prince would shun me, scolding me of my mistake of thinking that he even cared or to assure me that to him, I was nothing more than a cheap whore whom he fucked, even still, I seeked him out.

The realization that I needed Vegeta was a startling revelation to me, shaking me to my core, knowing that in my heart he would never truly love me, for Prince Vegeta of the Planet Vegeta-Sei was not capable of love. He would never reciprocate my feelings of unabashed and unconditional love, the cavern of ice that he calls a heart would never allow such a thing to occur, he would never allow anyone to see his true self, one who is not a murderer or a homicidal maniac, no, a person who is lonely and devoid of someone who knows him….no friends or family.

After all of the things that Vegeta and I have been through, he still won't let me in. I still haven't found my way through his fortress of eternal darkness and I doubt a single soul could aside from me. I'm Bulma Briefs after all! A genius!

"Vegeta!" I gasped in the impenetrable darkness, grabbing in the air aimlessly until I felt strong yet calloused hands grip my arms firmly to steady my crazed demeanor.

"What woman?" Came his rough baritone, oh so rough like gravel, but so seductive and sexy at the same time. Something about his voice drove me to madness, even when he yelled at me or insulted me. I couldn't deny my insane attraction to Vegeta, he was so unlike anything I had ever known, but I had to toss aside my lust for this man for a moment because I needed solace. I needed to feel his massive arms encase me like a protective barrier, just to hold me and never let go.

I didn't respond to my broody prince, I merely crumbled into his powerful arms, ignoring his intake of breath of blatant surprise and befuddlement. I didn't care about his gripes of me touching him or being a bothersome wench, I just didn't care. All I cared about was that he was here with me, his arms slowly surrounding me like a mountain of warmth and protection. There was nowhere else I would rather be in the entire cosmos, and to my shock, he held me. He didn't let me go nor did we utter a word.

Yes, this was home, where I wanted to be, always.


End file.
